Lost Cause
by Amako-sama
Summary: Elle rentrait fourbue de mission et tout ce à quoi elle aspirait était un verre de vodka et les bras de Clint. Alors non, Natasha ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de surprise. Heureusement, Steve est là, et le chalet de Bucky n'attend plus qu'eux.


J'aimerais qu'on félicite quelqu'un les enfants.

Une jeune femme a réussi à me faire écrire, dans le même OS, du Stony et du Bucky/Natasha. Elle a un super pouvoir en fait.

Donc voilà, **Blandine**, ceci est pour toi. Savoure, parce que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

* * *

La mission avait été éreintante, mais Natasha y était habituée. Elle était fourbue, le corps parcouru de blessures, coupures et brûlures, si courbaturée que le moindre mouvement lui tirait une grimace de douleur. La rousse n'avait même pas pu se résoudre à rentrer chez elle à pied et avait donc fait appel à un taxi. Un taxi ! Si c'était pas humiliant, ça. Elle se tenait dans son immeuble à fixer d'un œil terne la pancarte "hors service" sur l'ascenseur et à lister mentalement le nombre de raison qui la poussait à gravir les huit étages plutôt que de dormir dans le hall d'entrée à même le sol.

Finalement, la promesse d'un lit, d'un verre de vodka et des bras de Clint eurent raison de sa paresse et de sa douleur. La jeune femme avança d'un pas boitillant mais décidé vers les marches, s'accrochant si fort à la rampe que ses jointures blanchirent alors qu'elle retenait un gémissement de douleur. Natasha faillit renoncer plusieurs fois mais sa détermination la porta jusqu'à sa porte où elle manqua de s'écrouler en cherchant ses clefs. Alors qu'elle déverrouillait la porte, un sourire tendu étira ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de rentrer, en un seul morceau qui plus est, pour retrouver son appartement, son chat et son amoureux. Personne n'avait entendu ça, évidemment.

Natasha poussa la porte et entra dans le salon qui sentait le cuir, la cigarette et la menthe. «Maison». Un soupir exalté s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se précipitait presque en courant vers la chambre, heureuse et impatiente de faire la surprise à Clint, suspendu à cause de quelques mots plus hauts que les autres et qui n'avait donc pas de mission. Comme il n'était plus en contact avec le SHIELD, il ne savait pas qu'elle rentrait cette nuit et Natasha savourait déjà son étonnement.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de leur chambre en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Mais son amusement se changea en horreur alors qu'elle se figeait et que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. La rousse oublia comment respirer alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient et qu'un gémissement rauque jaillissait de sa gorge. Devant elle se trouvait Clint, allongé nu sur le lit, le corps caché d'un drap. Et à ses côtés, une jeune femme blonde et sculpturale, sa crinière dorée éparpillée sur les oreillers, toute aussi nue que lui et la main dans la sienne.

Peut-être fut-ce le gémissement de Natasha ou le bruit de son cœur qui se brisait, mais Clint papillonna des paupières et se tourna vers la porte où la russe était toujours figé, en glissant la main sous l'oreiller pour saisir son arme. Il se figea également en reconnaissant les longs cheveux roux -qu'elle avait laissé pousser pour lui- et la silhouette fourbue vêtue de noir. Clint allait ouvrir la bouche, elle le sentait, tenter de s'excuser, de s'expliquer. Natasha ne voulait pas entendre ça. Elle voulait garder un bon souvenir de cet homme qui l'avait épargné des années plus tôt.

La rousse referma la porte d'un coup sec, retourna dans le salon où elle récupéra le sac de mission qu'elle avait laissé et se dirigea vers une étagère. Elle attrapa quelques cadres photos et une boule à neige de Budapest qu'elle jeta pêle-mêle dans son sac avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée et de s'enfuir dans la nuit, le cœur en miette et le corps à deux doigts de lâcher.

Natasha ne sut pas, en se réveillant le lendemain, comment elle s'était retrouvé chez Steve. Mais après leurs aventures contre le Soldat de l'Hiver -qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à appeler Bucky, il lui semblait presque évident de s'être réfugiée chez lui. La rousse grogna vaguement à la vague de froid qui la parcouru quand Steve se leva du lit et repoussa les couvertures. Génial, elle avait dormit avec lui. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois, mais pour le moral, c'était moyen quand même. Natasha quitta le lit en même temps que lui et le suivit à la cuisine où il lança une cafetière en sortant une bouteille de vodka de ses placards.

Maintenant que son esprit sortait du coma, elle se rappelait être arrivé chez lui à demi amorphe, ses plaies suintant doucement et les larmes au bord des yeux. Steve l'avait soigné sans rien demander puis ils s'étaient soûlés. Enfin, Natasha s'était soûlée et Steve avait bu sans que rien ne l'affecte. Connard. Puis ils étaient partis se coucher et Natasha s'était blottit contre lui en pleurant. Bon sang, quelle honte. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en grognant, écoutant avec soulagement le sifflement de la cafetière.

Steve lui servit une tasse qu'il arrosa de vodka. Un verre le matin empêche la gueule de bois et de toute façon, elle en avait besoin. Le blond s'assit en face d'elle, sa propre tasse à la main et attendit patiemment ses explications. La jeune femme rechigna mais finit par lui expliquer en quelques phrases brèves et détachées ce qu'elle avait vu. Natasha savait pertinemment qui était la blonde. C'était Mocking Bird, une super-héroïne anciennement du SHIELD qui avait épaulé Clint quand elle avait simulé une trahison en faveur d'Hydra. L'archer avait pensé qu'elle l'avait abandonné et s'était consolé dans les bras de la blonde. Mais Natasha pensait qu'il avait oublié cette partie de sa vie et était heureuse avec elle. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle expliqua tout cela à Steve qui la regardait sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'elle eut finit ses explications, il se leva et lui dit de préparer ses affaires. Natasha haussa un sourcil au choix des mots, vu le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait en arrivant, mais ne le contredit pas. Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires tâchées de sang et de poussière et emprunta un sweat et un bermuda à Steve le temps qu'ils passent lui acheter des vêtements. Le blond entra dans la chambre alors qu'elle finissait de remonter sa braguette et lui dit d'attacher ses cheveux et de mettre une casquette.

Natasha eut une pensée amusée à ces mots qui lui rappelaient l'épopée épique durant laquelle ils avaient dû éviter le SHIELD qui avait placardé leurs visages dans toutes les agences de renseignements du monde. Visiblement, le plan de Steve était de les faire disparaître et ça convenait parfaitement à la russe. Alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, casquette vissée sur la tête et lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Natasha surprit le blond au téléphone avec quelqu'un, apparemment en train de négocier quelque chose. Elle écouta plus attentivement et reconnu la voix de Stark.

- [...] _et je vais faire au mieux pour les gicler de leurs ordis et les empêcher de vous tracer._

- C'est génial Tony, merci.

- _J't'en pris. Vous rentrez quand ?_

- On ne part pas longtemps, ne t'en fait pas. Sûrement une semaine, voire deux.

- _Pas longtemps, tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

- Je sais, tu me manques Tony.

- _D'où j'ai dit que tu me manquais ? Vas te faire foutre, Rogers._

- Je t'aime aussi.

- _... Bon, peut-être que tu me manques._

- On se voit bientôt, je t'embrasse.

- _T'embrasse aussi, vieux con._

Steve raccrocha en riant doucement, sursautant en remarquant la présence de Natasha à ses côtés. Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir et ils quittèrent tous deux la maison pour prendre la voiture de Steve. Apparemment, Stark avait déjà fait le nécessaire puisque la plaque minéralogique était recouverte d'une pellicule brillante et réfléchissante que Natasha savait capable de rendre illisible l'immatriculation. Steve tourna la clé dans le contact et la voiture démarra.

Natasha ne sut pas vraiment quand elle s'endormit, mais ce fut Steve qui la secoua pour la réveiller une fois arrivés à destination. Devant elle, un petit chalet se dressait, de la fumée s'échappant d'une cheminée sur le toit. Pas de voiture, juste un vélo. Si Steve s'était accommodé de sa nouvelle situation depuis quelques mois déjà, ce n'était pas le cas de Barnes qui était resté figé dans les années 40, en pleine guerre mondiale. Ainsi, voilà où le blond les avait conduit. Natasha s'en était douté mais s'en rendre compte tait autre chose. Le Soldat de l'Hiver la rendait toujours mal à l'aise.

Après leur combat contre lui et le démantèlement du SHIELD, Hill avait reprit le contrôle des activités, épaulée de Stark, et tous deux avaient remonté un réseau de protection qu'ils avaient affectueusement surnommé SHIELD_bis_, et dont les initiales qualifiaient désormais le bureau Super Hyper Intelligent Et Littéralement Déroutant -oui, c'était Stark qui avait choisi. Natasha avait dû partir en Europe avec Fury pour se reconstruire une identité et faire passer la Veuve Noire pour morte. Elle était revenue démoralisée mais sauve pour trouver Steve dans les bras de Stark -on se demandait encore comment ça avait pu arriver- et Bucky Barnes réhabilité. Bon sang, elle n'était parti que huit mois !

La rousse avait donc rencontré le Soldat de l'Hiver qui avait désormais une santé mentale satisfaisante et s'avérait être un homme drôle et charmant, un peu maladroit dans ce nouveau monde, avec des réflexes effrayants et de brusques accès de folie qui suffisaient à faire reculer Natasha qui avait mal digéré ses quelques rencontres avec lui. Mais si Steve pensait que ce dont elle avait besoin actuellement était une cure chez le dingue au bras en métal pour se remettre, et bien la rousse lui ferait confiance. Tant qu'une bouteille de vodka serait à proximité néanmoins, il ne fallait pas abuser.

Natasha et Steve gravirent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la porte, la jeune femme grimaçant à cause de ses blessures et de ses courbatures qui la tiraillaient. Le blond n'eut pas besoin de frapper, Barnes ouvrit la porte immédiatement et un sourire sincère étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il étreignait Steve. Natasha avait beau avoir quelques réticences pour l'homme, il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur ami de Steve et le soldat semblait sincèrement heureux d'avoir retrouvé cet homme qu'il croyait perdu. Ça, c'était quelque chose que Natasha ne pouvait pas lui retirer et pour ça, elle était heureuse que le Soldat de l'Hiver soit devenu un homme correct -suivant ses standards, évidemment.

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de contempler l'homme buriné qui lui faisait face. Il était beau, c'était incontestable. Mais pas beau comme il avait pu l'être sur les photos que Steve lui avait montré. Il avait le même genre de beauté que Stark, Clint ou elle-même. C'était la beauté façonnée par la souffrance et les nuits sans dormir, la torture et les cauchemars. Et Barnes en avait connu des souffrances et des nuits passées à compter ses cicatrices.

Alors oui, il était beau, avec ses traits fins, ses cicatrices et sa peau burinée, et ses cernes et ses yeux bleus hantés. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, pas aussi courts que Steve mais moins que lorsqu'il était le Soldat de l'Hiver. Et apparemment, des notions comme la pudeur ou la mode lui étaient complètement indifférentes. Il portait un bermuda d'un rose affreux et une chemise en jean sans manches ouverte sur son torse musclé. Natasha déglutit. Juste avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi Clint n'y était pas et pourquoi Steve l'avait amené dans un trou perdu en montage voir son meilleur ami à demi sain d'esprit.

Elle se rembrunit et cela n'échappa pas aux yeux acérés de Steve et de Barnes qui la regardaient comme si elle allait se briser en des milliers de petits morceaux pleurnicheurs. Natasha secoua la tête et entra dans le chalet en manquant de bousculer Barnes qui ne dû sa survie qu'à un réflexe qui le fit reculer juste à temps. Il échangea un regard lourd de sens à Steve qui grimaça en acquiesçant. S'occuper d'une russe blessée, dans tous les sens du terme, n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Les journées s'égrainèrent à un rythme effréné. Barnes leur montra la montagne dans laquelle il vivait et Natasha partit pour de longues balades en solitaire, ne rentrant que tard le soir pour trouver Steve et son meilleur ami en train de jouer aux cartes en buvant de la bière ou devant la télé, tentant tous les deux de rattraper leur culture cinématographique, et par la même occasion, de se mettre à jour sur la page historique. Natasha profitait de ces journées seule pour réfléchir à ce qu'avait été sa vie ces dernières années, à ce qu'elle serait si elle n'avait pas connu les Avengers, Stark et Steve en particulier.

Elle rentrait fourbue mais apaisée, jouait aux cartes avec les deux hommes et partageait leur bière. Doucement, elle tentait de faire le deuil de son histoire avec Clint. Elle avait aimé cet homme, de tous ses lambeaux d'âme, elle avait tenté un pacte avec un dieu nordique juste pour avoir sa survie. Natasha ne mentait qu'à moitié en prétendant s'inquiéter pour l'esprit de Clint et sa dette. Elle devait plus que la vie à cet homme.

Peut-être était-ce sa faute si l'archer était allé voir ailleurs. Peut-être l'avait-elle trop collé, et il s'était sentit emprisonné. Lorsque les longues balades dans la montagne se changèrent en journées pleines de remords et d'introspections larmoyante, Natasha décida de ne plus sortir et de rester dans le chalet avec Steve et Barnes. Ils avaient quitté New-York depuis une semaine et demi déjà. Le blond appelait Stark tous les jours et sous ses grognements, Natasha avait bien compris que Stark se languissait du soldat. Si la presse people savait ça... La rousse aurait dû faire journaliste, là au moins elle n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour se perdre dans les bras d'un emplumé qui n'était pas foutu de lui dire les choses en face.

Clint avait essayé de la joindre par téléphone les premiers jours de sa fuite, jusqu'à ce que, exaspérée, elle éteigne son portable et le range dans le tiroir de sa commode chez Barnes. Natasha ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle avait fait passer une requête par Steve et Stark jusqu'à Hill, lui demandant de la retirer des missions duo avec Clint lorsqu'il serait réintégré. Et de lui permettre de l'éviter tout court, en fait. La rousse en avait également profité pour demander à récupérer un appartement puisqu'elle ne vivait plus avec Clint.

Steve s'était proposé pour l'accueillir mais elle avait décliné. D'une part parce qu'elle ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse du soldat, et d'autre part parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle tombe par inadvertance sur une scène charmante entre Steve et Stark, merci bien. Natasha était une jeune femme tolérant et ouverte -si le SHIELD savait le nombre de super-héroïnes qu'elle avait fait passer dans son lit pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait- mais il y avait des limites. Et l'intimité d'un soldat de la seconde guerre mondiale et d'un abruti milliardaire désespérément alcoolique et amoureux était _définitivement _hors de ces limites.

Natasha passait donc les quelques jours qui restaient à se soûler en compagnie de Steve et Barnes, maudissant Clint à demi-mot, les plumant au poker et riant comme jamais depuis plusieurs années.

-Eeeeet quinte flush ! Alors Barnes, tu abandonnes ? ricana Natasha

-Jamais, saleté de russe, grogna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas russe. Et je t'ai déjà plumé trois fois cette soirée.

-Ne te ment pas à toi-même Natasha, tu es aussi russe que Poutine shooté à la vodka, pouffa Steve.

-J'te permet pas Rogers. Je suis pas russe, et j'ai pas bu, renifla Natasha.

-Mais bien sûr. Et je m'appelle Obama.

-Ne me tente pas Steve, rit Barnes.

-Bon, on s'en refait une alors ? dit Natasha.

-Quand tu veux, russe de mes deux !

-Bucky !

-Quoi ? Elle est encore plus vulgaire que moi.

- женщина-начальник почтового отделения имеет рот козла.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !

-C'était pas une insulte, Bucky, rit Steve.

-Comment tu sais ça, d'abord ? ronchonna-t-il.

-C'est les seules mots que je connais en russe. Ça veut dire «la postière a une bouche de chèvre».

-D'où est-ce que t'as appris ça ?

-Tu veux même pas savoir, ricana Natasha.

La partie de carte reprit jusqu'à ce que Natasha ne pose un trois de carreaux en assurant que c'était du cœur et que Steve la force à aller se coucher. Barnes se moqua d'elle tout le temps que Natasha mit à se relever en vacillant et à trottiner jusqu'à sa chambre en se tenant aux murs qui tournaient tout autour d'elle. La rousse eut beau leur demander de cesser, ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter, ces malpolis. Elle arriva finalement à son lit, se traînant jusqu'à son matelas et s'affalant de tout son long sans même se déchausser. Natasha jeta un bref coup d'oeil au réveil et grimaça. Bourrée à cinq heures de l'après-midi. Si c'était pas malheureux.

* * *

_Elle ouvre les yeux. Le plafond noir de suit s'offre à sa vue. Elle tente de se relever mais les chaînes à ses poignets l'en empêche et entaillent sa peau. Elle gémit. Les croûtes formées par ses anciennes tentatives suppurent et saignent. La douleur de sa fracture à la jambe finit de la réveiller. Elle attend. Pas longtemps, malheureusement. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Un rayon de lumière vient lui brûler l'œil. Elle détourne le regard. L'homme s'avance, sa silhouette se découpe dans la lumière. Il sort ses instruments. Elle appréhende. Il pose, appuie, tranche, découpe, tire, brûler, arrache. Il fait gicler, il fait saigner, il fait craquer. Elle cri. Elle hurle. À s'en déchirer la gorge. Mais ne dit rien._

Natasha se réveille en sursaut, se redressant sur son lit en tentant de reprendre son souffle. La voix éteinte, la rousse essaya de reconnaître son environnement et se rasséréna en détaillant la chambre de chez Barnes. Une migraine affreuse prit possession de sa tête, serrant son esprit dans un étau d'où les cauchemars tentaient de la tirer vers le bas. Elle se leva en vacillant, mais pas à cause de l'alcool cette fois. La rousse sortit de sa chambre, traversant le couloir pour la chambre de Barnes, la seule à avoir accès à une salle de bain.

Natasha ouvrit la porte doucement, tâchant de ne pas réveiller les deux hommes qui partageaient le deuxième lit du chalet, lui ayant laissé la seule chambre seule. Elle fronça tout de même les sourcils en ne voyant que Barnes sous les draps, riant doucement finalement en apercevant Steve dehors, encore au téléphone avec Stark sûrement. Natasha poussa la porte de la salle de bain, allumant la lumière pour se confronter à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se fit peur.

Sa peau, d'ordinaire pâle, était presque verdâtre. De la sueur coulait de son front pour se perdre dans ses cils collés, masquant difficilement des yeux voilés par la peur et des cernes violacées. Ah, elle était belle Natasha Romanoff. La rousse soupira et se pencha vers le lavabo pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois avant qu'une brusque nausée ne la prenne au ventre et ne la force à se précipiter vers les toilettes pour vomir le peu que son estomac avait avalé avant sa cuite. Natasha tentait de reprendre sa respiration en essuyant un filet de salive au coin de sa bouche quand la nausée revint, la pliant en deux.

Elle sentit à peine les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les retirer de devant son visage. Deux bras se calèrent sous ses aisselles pour la relever et la conduire devant le lavabo. Natasha prit appui à la céramique d'une main tremblante, passant l'autre sous l'eau avant de se nettoyer le visage. Quand elle releva la tête vers le miroir, elle vit Barnes qui se tenait juste derrière elle, les sourcils froncés et l'air concerné, torse nu et en pantalon de pyjama. Natasha soupira, détestant se montrer ainsi et tentant par la même occasion de faire comprendre au soldat qu'il devait partir. En vain.

Elle tenta de se détourner pour retourner vers sa chambre mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle manqua s'écrouler en chemin. Barnes finit par entourer ses épaule de ses bras pour la soutenir jusqu'à son propre lit où il l'allongea. Natasha ne pensa même pas une seconde à protester. Elle rentra ses jambes nues sous la couette, frissonnante, et s'assit sur le lit en entourant ses genoux de ses bras avant d'y poser son front. La rousse sentit Barnes prendre place à côté d'elle sans dire un mot, assis lui aussi, puis prendre une couverture pour la lui poser sur les épaules.

- Tu es en état de choc. Tu trembles et tu as le souffle court. Ça ne va pas passer tout de suite. Essayes de te calmer.

- Je sais ce qu'est un état de choc !

- Je me doute. Mais si je te parle, ça va te calmer.

- Très bien. Parle alors. J'ai horreur de ça.

- J'ai été en état de choc, une fois. Pendant mon service, j'ai été kidnappé par l'Hydra, et Zola a fait des expériences sur moi. Mais tu dois le savoir. Enfin, Steve m'a libéré et m'a fait sortir de là. Le premier soir, j'étais à l'infirmerie du camp et Steve a refusé de me quitter de la nuit. Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard en hurlant, incapable de me calmer. Une infirmière m'a mit une couverture sur les épaules, m'a tendu un carreau de chocolat et m'a dit que ça allait passer. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça n'est jamais passé. Je suis en état de choc permanent, je panique chaque minute de chaque heure de ma vie. J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, que je vais me réveiller dans la peau du Soldat de l'Hiver. Que je vais recommencer à tuer.

Natasha avait écouté sans dire un mot, ses tremblements cessant petit à petit pour s'arrêter complètement. Son souffle retrouva une allure normale et son cœur un rythme régulier. Lorsqu'il cessa de parler, elle se tourna vers lui et le remercia du regard. Il lui adressa un bref sourire qui ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux, aussi faux que la couleur de cheveux de Mocking Bird. Natasha tenta de se relever pour retourner dans son lit mais ses jambes lâchèrent et elle se retrouva de nouveau allongée sur le matelas. Barnes ne rit pas, se contentant de l'enrouler un peu plus dans la couverture. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais dire à Steve de venir avec toi, je vais prendre ta chambre.

- Ne sois pas stupide, je ne vais pas te priver de ton lit.

- Comme tu veux. Mais tu connais mieux Steve, tu serras mieux en sa présence.

- Une fois endormie, je ne ferais même pas la différence.

- Très bien. Je vais lui dire de prendre l'autre chambre alors.

Natasha acquiesça vaguement sans répondre. Quand Bucky revint, quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait déjà. Il s'allongea près d'elle et plongea également dans le sommeil. Quand Steve passa près de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle qu'occupait Natasha, il eut un sourire. Les deux espions s'étaient rapprochés au point de se toucher et dormaient front contre front. Avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien, même s'il n'avait rien fait concrètement, il partit se coucher en envoyant un texto à Tony avec une photo des deux endormis.

Natasha fut la première à se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez -c'était le cas de le dire- avec le nez de Barnes et ses paupières closes. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise, de peur de le réveiller, et le contempla silencieusement. De près, elle pouvait voir les tâches de rousseur sur sa peau foncée, le grain de beauté sur sa paupière droite, les cicatrices minces sous son nez, sur son sourcil et au coin de sa bouche et le tic nerveux qui agitait sa lèvre. Il soupira doucement et Natasha retint son souffle, de peur qu'il ne se réveille.

Barnes papillonna des paupières un moment avant d'ouvrir un œil encore embué de sommeil. Il bailla bruyamment, faisant rire Natasha et le faisant sourire en retour. Ils restèrent à se contempler de longues minutes, sans rien dire, sans se toucher, scrutant simplement le visage de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'une cible à exterminer. Ou de la huitième merveille du monde, en fait.

Aucun des deux ne savait qui avait amorcé le mouvement, mais bientôt ils se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres, bataillant pour se toucher, être toujours plus près et ne surtout, surtout pas se lâcher.

Steve ne fit aucun commentaire quand, passant dans le sens inverse de la veille, il entendit des gémissements s'échapper de sous la porte. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand les deux autres vinrent prendre le petit-déjeuner et qu'ils s'assirent côte à côte. Il ne fit aucun commentaire en remarquant les marques violette sur le cou de Natasha et les griffures sur les épaules de Bucky. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand, l'après-midi venu, les deux espions se prirent la main sur la terrasse de bois. Il ne fit aucun commentaire non plus quand, au bout des deux semaines, il fut le seul à remonter dans sa voiture pour retourner à New-York.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, personnellement j'ai galéré la mort pour l'écrire, mais le voilà. Donc c'est un cadeau, ce qui veut dire que je décline toute responsabilité en cas de coup de coeur pour les pairings présentés et que NON JE N'EN ÉCRIRAIS PLUS JAMAIS.

Merci de votre compréhension.

N'hésitez pas à poster une review si ça vous a plu :D

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
